Good News and Bad News
by Elbelleee23
Summary: "Ok so good news and bad news." "Good news first." Brooke yelled "Well it's nothing major; the engine juts needs to cool down a bit." "Great and the bad news?" "Um, well that could take a while for it to cool down"


**Title:** Good and Bad news.

**Pairings:** Brulian and Leyton.

**Summary: **"Ok so good news and bad news." "Good news first." Brooke yelled "Well it's nothing major; the engine juts needs to cool down a bit." "Great and the bad news?" "Um, well that could take a while for it to cool down"

**Dedication: **To Charley, my bestie. Merry Christmas

* * *

"P. Sawyer." Yelled a voice coming from the lounge room. Peyton who had just gotten out of the shower grinned when she realized it was her best friend. Quickly getting dressed she walked into the living room where she saw her second favorite girl holding her first favorite girl in her arms.

"Hey." She said making both of them turn their heads and look at her.

"About time, I mean way to leave us hanging." Brooke groaned while making faces at Sawyer.

"Give me my baby." Peyton said in a teasing tone in her voice. Brooke passed her Sawyer and then sprawled out into the couch, Peyton sitting down in the big arm chair, cuddling Sawyer to her chest.

"So best friend to what do I owe this surprising visit?" She asked while looking at the fiery brunette.

"Well I had this fabulous idea of you, Lucas, Julian and myself going on a DOUBLE DATE!" Brooke squeaked, while clapping her hands. Peyton just stared for a moment before answering

"What?"

"Well I know you and Lucas haven't been out since little P. Sawyer born, and me and Julian feel like going out tonight. And I know you haven't gotten anything planned because I interrogated Lucas before I came over." Brooke said while bouncy on the couch. And Peyton didn't really want to burst her bubble.

"Brooke, that sounds great and all, but what about Sawyer? I mean she is only 3 months old."

"I have got that covered, I rang Naley on the way over and they would be happy to look after her for the night, besides who else is better at looking after babies then those two."

"Brookie."

"Pleaseeee."

"Fine give me the details." Peyton said, making Brooke jump and start talking at a mile a minute.

* * *

Later that night Nathan and Haley came over and were currently sitting on the couch, while Peyton went over numbers and times.

"Look if anything happens remember that Lucas and I have our cells turned on."

"PEYTON!" Nathan yelled,. Stopping her mid rant.

"We love you and all, but you need to a night to relax and have fun with you Husband. Me and Hales have got everything under control." He said while pushing her and Lucas out the door.

Lucas and Peyton made their way to the Baker/Davis house.

"So what are we doing on this 'double date'?" Lucas asked while using air quotes. Peyton just sighed and shrugged.

"Who knows, it's Brooke."

Lucas just laughed. "That is true." They spent the whole ride trying to guess what crazy ideas Brooke has planned for the four of them that night. By the time they pulled into the drive way they had come up with the stupidest ideas. They went and rang the doorbell and waited.

"JULIAN THEY ARE HERE." Came a voice followed the door opening.

"Hey P. Sawyer, Lucas." Brooke said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey B. Davis, Julian." Peyton said trying not to laugh at he look on Julian's face as he came to the door.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with." He grumbled while grabbing the car keys and his wallet and phone. Letting Brooke take his hand he quickly shut the door.

As they were riding the care, Brooke could not stop chattering. Peyton kept on shooting amused glances to Lucas and Julian spent the whole time muttering under his breath. All of a sudden the engine started making a funning sound till the car suddenly stopped.

"Uhh Julian what was that?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know." Julian replied before getting out and going to take a look.

"Lucas a little help please" He yelled while opening the bonnet. While Lucas and Julian tries' to work out what happened Peyton and Brooke stayed in the car. As they waited Brooke seems a bit miffed at what was happening while Peyton was on her cell.

"Nathan Hi, how is everything?" Peyton asked while waiting patiently for a reply.

"Ok, well don't forget about the special milk and her bed time…" Peyton said before getting cut off by whatever Nathan had said.

"Nathan Scott, don't you dare hang up on me." Peyton growled before chucking her phone into her purse.

"Peyton chill, Sawyer is fine. She has Naley looking after her." Brooke told Peyton while giving her a look. Peyton was just about to retort when Lucas came to the window. .

"Ok so good news and bad news."

"Good news first." Brooke yelled

"Well it's nothing major; the engine juts needs to cool down a bit."

"Great and the bad news?"

"Um, well that could take a while for it to cool down"

"WHAT! But that means we are going to miss out dinner reservation." Brooke cried out.

"I know babe, but there is nothing we can do." Julian said who had just appeared besides Lucas. Brooke jus frowned.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Peyton

"Looks like we just wait it out until the engine has cooled down." Replied Lucas.

"Humph." Grumbled Brooke.

* * *

They all just sat in the car for about ten minutes until Brooke had enough.

"Ok so it's been ten minutes and I am bored already. Let's do something please."

"Like what?" asked Peyton

"I don't know. I just don't want to sit here for any longer in the silence." Brooke growled out before getting her phone. Peyton just rolled her eyes before she looked down and saw a box sitting under Brooke's seat. Grabbing the box she opened it and inside was a bottle of red wine. Raising her eyebrows just a bit she glanced at Lucas who was looking at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"How about a drinking game?"

20 minutes later.

Brooke and Peyton were giggling while watching Lucas and Julian prance around the car. The guys stopped and soon enough they all realized that the bottle of wine was no empty.

"Oops all gone." Giggled Brooke, before she collapsed on her seat.

"OMG! I just realized something Brooke." Peyton yelled.

"WHAT!"

"We have both had sex with those two." Peyton laughed while pointing at the guys who were now lying on the middle of the road. Brooke looked to where Peyton was pointing.

"We always did have a thing for sharing the same guys." While Brooke and Peyton talked about past boyfriends Lucas and Julian looked at each other in disgust.

"Ok I think you two have had enough to drink." Said Julian trying to pry the empty bottle away from Peyton's nimble fingers.

"HEY!" Peyton cried while pouting up at him.

"Nice try Peyt, but that doesn't work on me." Peyton just continued to pout while Brooke was trying to count the stars as Lucas decided to check the engine.

"There are like so many stars. It's amazing." Brooke spoke put in wonder, Lucas just rolled his eyes as he shut the bonnet and made his way to the driver's seat.

"Ok good news, the engine is now cool so we are good to go." Brooke clapped her hands in excitement.

"But the bad news is that we still miss our reservations. Sorry Brooke."

"Whatever I just want some food, can we like get some pizza or something." Brooke said, before her tummy grumbled, making the other three laugh.

"Let's go." Lucas said.

* * *

Later on the four of them sat on the river court, shoes off and stuffing themselves with Pizza.

"You know something, I haven't seen you artwork out here lately Peyt." Brooke said with a mouth full of food.

"Well I don't really need to everything seems to be going quite well at the moment, so there is really no need."

"True."

The four of them just sat there in silence, the pizza box was nearly empty and a slight breeze brushing though their hair. Peyton leaned into Lucas kissing his cheek every now and then, while Brooke sat in between Julian's legs, his arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"You know despite how everything went really bad, tonight has been pretty fun." Julian commented while kiss Brooke's temple.

"Yeah, and even though I have only freaked put once about Sawyer, I believe that I have been well behaved. " Peyton said, Lucas just smiled before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Best double date ever." Brooke sighed.


End file.
